A Very Cahill Christmas
by IHeartScience
Summary: It's christmas for the cahills and of course choas insues. Jonah/Amy,Hamilton/Amy,Ian/Amy,And Dan/Natalie rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Don't__you__just__love__Christmas?_It had been a grand total of five minutes and yet there was already a fight. It had started when Jonah wolf-whistled at Amy and both Ian and Hamilton had tackled him. It had ended up with Hamilton holding Jonah in a headlock and Ian on Hamilton's back trying to get him in a headlock and failing miserably. "Can't we have a normal Christmas?" sighed Natalie "of course not we're Cahills" replied Dan which was very hard for him because he was currently on the floor laughing at the fight between Jonah, Hamilton and Ian. After about two minutes Jonah started to turn slightly blue in the face. "Just stop already!" Amy said in a huff. As soon as Hamilton let go of Jonah, and Ian got off Hamilton's back, Amy went in to the kitchen with the excuse to help Nellie with dinner. As soon as she was gone everyone except the three who had been fighting burst out laughing. "What- was- that- all- about?" Sinead asked in between laughs so hard her side hurt. "Nothing!" all three boys replied. "Well it's certainly going to be a interesting Christmas" said Dan as the laughing subsided. And indeed it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Cahill Christmas

Chapter 2

"What was all the noise about?" Nellie asked Amy as soon as she came into the kitchen. "Just Hamilton, Ian, and Jonah acting like idiots" replied Amy in an exasperated sigh. "Oh because they all like you?" "Whaaaaaaa?" asked a very confused Amy. Nellie just looked at her like she was as dumb as a duck, and Saladin let out a "mrrp" that seemed to say "seriously?" Amy just rolled her eyes and started mashing potatoes with a fury.

Meanwhile, a awkward silence had fallen over the Cahills. With Jonah, Hamilton, and Ian all glaring at each other and the other Cahills not being able to make head or tails of it. Eventually Jonah stood up saying "I'm gonna go help Amy" the three boys looked at each other for approximately 10.3 seconds then all bolted for the kitchen.

As soon as Hamilton, Ian and Jonah were out of the room Madison, Reagan, Dan, Natalie, and the Starlings all burst out laughing. "What is up with those three?" gasped Dan out of breath from laughing. "Isn't it obvious?" all the girls said. Dan, Ned, and Ted looked at them like they had each grown a second head. "They all have a crush on your sister." Natalie said in a huff. "Who wants to place bets on who Amy will choose?"


	3. Chapter 3

A very Cahill Christmas chap 3

_Twas the night before Christmas eve, and in the large house Amy was stirring quite as a mouse_, Amy thought to herself. She had woken up, looked at her clock that said 2:00 am and knew she wouldn't sleep for the rest of night. So desperate Amy decided to walk downstairs to the library and read to distract her from the Jonah/Ian/Hamilton conflict. Which was more confusing than the clue hunt. But when she got to the library she saw something that shocked her.

Jonah reading a copy of Shakespeare's greatest poems and plays. He looked so at peace so she didn't go in or even open the door further for fear of disturbing him. "Hi Amy" he said calmly looking up. She jumped startled, she had been staring at his face, but she quickly regained composure. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked simply. She nodded silently. "Me neither" he sighed going back to his book. "I didn't know you liked Shakespeare" she said somehow stutter less. "Very few people do, and when they find out they're always shocked" he said in a sigh. "I don't see why they would be shocked" Amy said truthfully. Jonah looked up and said "because I'm rapper and most rappers don't like Shakespeare. Out of curiosity why aren't you shocked?" "when you're just being yourself, no gangster accent or slang, you seem very intellectual and actually fun to be around" she said before she could stop herself. Amy turned and when into the kitchen leaving a shocked Jonah staring at where she had been.

_She thinks I'm fun to be around? She thinks I'm fun to be around. SHE THINKS I'M FUN TO BE AROUND! _Jonah thought first as a question, then a statement, and finally as a exclamation of joy. _AMY THINKS I'M FUN TO BE AROUND! _He yelled in his head and started doing a victory dance, which he was glad Amy didn't see as it was very dorky.

Meanwhile, Amy sat in the kitchen sipping her hot chocolate and thinking over what had just happened. Jonah had looked so smart and cute reading Shakespeare. In fact he always looked cute. _"WAIT WHAT! I did not just think Jonah is cute."_ Thought Amy,_ "You right a better term would be hot." _Her brain argued "_Oh sh-shut up you!" "really Amy? Stuttering in a conversation with your own mind?" _This went on until Amy started to feel tired and went up stairs to sleep.

**Just a quick note, I'm not sure if I should do a heartfelt moment with ian/amy similar to this one with Jonah, so please tell me what you think. Peace out peoples **


	4. Chapter 4

A Very Cahill Christmas Chap 4

**Hi everybody! I realized I've been neglecting the other character so here goes one with Dan and Natalie. Datalie! No? Nan! No Again? Fine YOU come up with their couple name, see if I care.**

The Starlings, Amy, The Holt twins and Dan were all sitting in the library enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and some nice hot apple cider, when the peace and quite was predictably shattered. "DANIEL!" yelled a shrill, furious, and very wet Natalie as she came down the stairs. Dan smiled a little to innocently at her. "Yes?" he asked sweetly smiling broadly, while the two Holts burst out laughing, and with good reason, Natalie looked like a wet cat.

Her Black hair hung limp like a mop around her head and her expensive cashmere sweater, black leggings and matching black ugg boots were drenched, and she wore a expression that clearly stated that Dan was going to meet a untimely death. "Dan what d-did you do?" Amy said trying not to laugh and failing. "I have no idea what you talking about" he said calmly taking a sip of his hot cider and still grinning from ear to ear.

"Your brother positioned a giant bucket of water to dump on my head when I opened my door!" Natalie told Amy in a strained voice "Moi?" Asked Dan in a fake French accent "surely you must be mistaken, it was probably Santa's elves." "Santa's elves?" asked

Natalie looking at Dan like he had gone nuts. "Yes, see you were on the naughty list, and they decided coal in your stocking wouldn't be enough to teach you a lesson.

"Oh it is so on Daniel I-" "It's Dan, D-A-N, Dan" Dan said interrupting, Natalie's glare intensified and with it Dan's grin. "Fine, Dan, I am going to prank you until you beg for mercy with a Gucci purse!" She said before stomping out. "Aren't you afraid she'll use her dart gun on you?" Amy asked "I would if I hadn't replaced her poisons with soda." Dan said a satisfied smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A Very Cahill Christmas Chap 5

_Natalie is pure evil!_ Dan thought to himself as he looked around his room. It had been only 3 hours since the "Nat-wet-as-a-cat" incident, but already she had struck back. Everything in his room was covered in ink, Disney princess wrapping paper. Everything. From his ninja swords to his pillow. Dan went into his bathroom and even the toilet was wrapped with a big purple bow in the middle of the seat. Dan stared in horror at his room for about 5 minutes then decided it was time to play dirty.

Annoyed by Ian and Hamilton's constant fighting Amy had headed to the library, were once again Jonah was reading Shakespeare. But this time Amy confidently entered and asked "Which play are you reading?" Jonah slowly looked up like he was still reading a sentence and wanted to finish it before starting a conversation. Amy inwardly smiled, it seemed Jonah was more intellectual then she thought. "Midsummer nights dream, it's my favorite play." He answered smiling slightly at the fact she now never stuttered around him. "Really? I've always been more inclined toward his comedies." She answered calmly. Pretty soon she and Jonah were talking extensively about not only Shakespeare but other good authors. It seemed Jonah actually loved reading and writing. They had been talking for about an hour when Jonah said "Amy could you not mention to anyone how I'm kind of secretly nerdy?" He asked hesitantly. "Of course. I'll never reveal the best of you." She said with a small smile before she stood up to leave.

"Ooooohhhh Natalie!" Dan yelled in a sing-song voice when he reached her room. "What is it Daniel?" She asked clearly confused by his happy mood. After all she had covered his room in pink princesses. But he was happy non the less because he had come up with his BEST REVENGE EVER! "Nothing" he said before leaning in and kissing her. ON. THE. LIPS! And to his great surprise, and secret joy, she kissed him back. They stayed like this until a annoying little thing called air caused them to separate. "That's all!" He said gleefully, before turning around and skipping, yes skipping, away, leaving a shocked Natalie standing in her doorway, tracing her lips with her fingers absentmindedly.


	6. Chapter 6

A Very Cahill Christmas Chap 6

"Hey" Amy said to Jonah as she entered the kitchen were they where all getting lunch. "Hey" he said back smiling at her. They had become closer after talking in the library for hours. And Ian didn't like it. At all. She was looking at Jonah the same way she had looked at him in Korea. _Before I betrayed her. _He thought bitterly. Hamilton probably would have also noticed Jonah and Amy's behavior, but he was currently distracted by a slice of pizza that he was devouring. Ian rolled his eyes and took a dainty bite of his own slice.

A couple minutes into lunch Natalie walked in and Dan grinned broadly at her, while she blushed a shade of red previously unknown to man. _OH MY GOSH HE SMILED AT ME! _Thought Natalie. _**Oh please, don't tell me you like that ninja-star-throwing baboon! **_The kabra part of her brain thought. _Yes I do. Now shut up. __**NO!**__ Yes! __**NO!**__ Yes!__** NO!**__ If you don't I'll have pizza instead of salad! __**Fine, I'll behave**__ Good! _It was only then that Natalie noticed how chummy Jonah and Amy were acting, and her brothers pained expression. _Poor Ian _she thought _if only there was something I could do.__** You could poison Jonah. **_Her brain said hopefully, as if it loved just the very idea. _No! Now shut up and let me day dream about Dan! _

"Mwa ha ha!" Ned exclaimed happily to his brother and sister. "Why did you say that?" asked Ted. "I don't know it just seemed to fit" he said shrugging. "True" his brother conceded. "Shhh they're coming on" Sinead shushed them. The Starling triplets had set up a camera in the library to watch Jonah and Amy and they were currently watching live footage. Amy and Jonah had been talking when they had both started leaning in when Hamilton came in screaming like a little girl while being chased by someone wearing a ninja suit.

"DAN!" Amy yelled as soon as he came in chasing Hamilton while wearing his ninja costume. She was very angry, and with good reason. Jonah and her had been about to kiss. A fact that Dan soon realized as he started singing "Amy and Jonah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _Like the immature dweeb he is_ thought Amy as she fought the strong urge to punch him. "Dude don't do that again!" Hamilton said then turned to Amy and Jonah and continued. "I was walking around a corner when he came out and started chasing me." He finished slightly out of breath from running. "Sorry dude, thought you were Natalie" replied Dan. "It's okay" "Hey wanna play Super Mario Cart?" "Sure!'"

As soon as the two left Amy and Jonah were left in an uncomfortable silence. "Well I should go" Amy said walking towards the door when a warm hand on her shoulder made her turn around. Before she could say anything Jonah leaned down and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

A Very Cahill Christmas Chap 7

**Hello peoples! So just a quick note one of the reasons I've been focusing on Jonah/Amy is because it's a small revenge directed at cammygrl. Why am I getting revenge? Because in her review of my other story, A Whole New Kind Of Awkward, she called me sweetie. DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. SWEETIE! If you do I will add some Amy/Hamilton stuff too. Understood? Good, now on to the story!**

_OH. MY. GOD! I'M KISSING JONAH! YAAAAAAAY! _This was Amy Cahills thought process as her and Jonah kissed. After about a minute they both broke away, though not because they wanted to. They simply smiled at each other then went to do different things, still smiling like idiots.

Ian was furious to say the least. He has walked in on the starlings watching live footage of the library, and he saw Jonah kissing Amy. And Amy seemed to not only be enjoying it but she was also kissing Jonah back. Ian walked around the house for half an hour not sure if he should go talk to Jonah, or Amy. He eventually settled on Amy, because he didn't think she would like it if he beat up Jonah. _Of course she wouldn't like it if you beat up Jonah, you fool, she was kissing him. __**Oh shut up, she must still have feelings for me. **__In your dreams cobra._ Said a voice in his head that sounded eerily like Dan. Eventually he reached the kitchen where Amy was.

_I KISSED AMY! WOOP! I mean sure now Ian will probably poison me and Hamilton will probably rip me limb from limb, but it was so totally worth it! _Jonah thought happily as he tried to read, but he was too distracted by the kiss with Amy to read.

So distracted that he didn't notice Dan sneaking up behind him with a bucket full of banana peels. That is he didn't notice until Dan dumped them on his head. "DUDE! Not cool!" He yelled at Dan.

"Sorry man I thought you were Natalie." Dan answered. "Weird. This morning you mistook Hamilton for Natalie, and now you mistook me for Natalie. Do you need glasses or something?" Jonah questioned.

"What! No, no, no, no, no. Ninja masters do not need glasses." "Whatever I'm gonna go take a shower." Jonah said heading for the door. "You have fun with that!" Dan said smiling. Little did everyone know Natalie had helped him plan the two pranks. Mwa ha ha.

"Why did you kiss him?" Ian asked as he stepped into the kitchen, were Amy was making them all tuna sandwiches. "What do you mean why did I kiss him? I kissed him because I like him." Amy said quietly. "How can you like him? He's a bloody bafoon." Ian said exasperated.

"No he's not. He's actually really smart. And on top of that he never, oh I don't know, left me in a cave to die, let his mother almost feed me to the sharks, unlike some people." She said giving Ian what she called her Grace glare. Much to Amy's joy Ian squirmed under her steely gaze. "Sorry about that, love." He said rubbing his neck. "Don't call me love!" She said for what must have been the hundredth time, before stomping out.


	8. Chapter 8

A Very Cahill Christmas chap 8

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. _Ian was currently standing outside of Dan's bedroom door, about to ask for his help in pranking Jonah. _Suck it up Ian. You need your revenge. _Ian took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Dan I-"he was stopped short by the sight in front of him. Dan and Natalie were making out. "Natalie!" Ian screamed. "Ian?" Natalie yelled back. "Dan!" Ian shrieked turning to Dan. "Ian!" Dan responded. This went on until Ian, who was now emotionally scarred for life, walked out and closed the door shuddering.

Hamilton had finally noticed the new closeness between Amy and Jonah, and surprisingly it didn't bother him. For some unknown reason he had recently found Sinead interesting. But of course he didn't ask her out for fear she would reject him like a bad organ transplant. So when he walked into the music room to find Amy and Jonah sitting at the piano kissing, he simply closed the door and chuckled lightly to himself. _After all it will be fun to watch Ian kill Jonah._ He thought to himself as he walked away.

Jonah and Amy had been in the library talking about the 39 clues books that had been written about the clue hunt when Jonah asked Amy if he could have her opinion on a song he had written. She said yes, although she wasn't a big fan of rap and that stuff. But when they went to the music room and Jonah started playing the piano and singing it wasn't rap. It was really sweet.

The song talked about how this boy really liked this cute quiet girl. It wasn't until the song mentioned the girl had a stutter that she realized he had written a song about her. When he stopped singing she kissed him. She had a little voice in the back of her head that screamed _IAN, IAN, IAN! _But she blissfully ignored it.

While Amy and Jonah were in the music room making out, Ian was planning a prank revenge with Dan. Dan had originally refused to help him but Ian threatened to tell everyone about him and Natalie, so Dan agreed.

"Alright now what were you thinking for your grand revenge?" Dan asked a evil smile on his face. "I don't know. I thought you would have something, you are the king of pranks." Ian said shrugging. "Why thank you, I've worked very hard to earn my title. Now how about something involving him kissing Amy, irony is the best revenge…

**Now just a quick note, I would just like to thank everyone who review/comments on my stories, it's really nice and I always get a kick out of reading the reviews, so thanks. Also please read my other story Grace Cahill Adventures of a notorious youth, and don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

A Very Cahill Christmas Chap 9

"In order to know the extent of our prank, I need to know how seriously they were kissing." Dan said, after all he took his pranks very seriously. "Well," Ian said wincing at the memory, "Jonah look like he was trying to eat her lips, and Amy looked like she wasn't opposed to the idea of a life without lips."

Dan also winced at Ian's description. "In that case it's time to use my favorite tool." Ian looked up hopefully when Dan said this. "Your ninja swords?" He said with a face that clearly said he liked the idea of cutting of Jonah's head, or lower parts. "What? NO! No, no, no! Nothing that severe," Ian looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "I was talking about irony, here's what I'm thinking…"

While Ian and Dan were planning the prank of the century, Hamilton was staring at Sinead. Like really STARING at her. Right now Hamilton and the starlings were watching videos of the Cahills. You see Hamilton had discovered the Starlings had been watching what the Cahills were doing and decided he wanted in; after all it was a excuse to be around Sinead.

Ned, Ted and Sinead were looking at the screen, and Hamilton was looking at Sinead and then looking away when she looked at him. _Why is he looking at me? Does he like me? Why would Hamilton like me? After all he's hot, so why would he like me? Wait did I just think Hamilton's hot? And why is he staring at me? Maybe he's just guilty about the Franklin institute. Yeah that's it. _

But Sinead's brain would not settle with this answer. Being a Ekaterina, her brain went into overdrive trying to solve the mysterious case of Hamilton Holt._ If he's feeling guilty about that why doesn't he stare at Ned or Ted?__** You don't seriously think he likes you do you?**__ Maybe he does!__** Why would he like you? He's too hot to like you.**__ SHUT UP!__** NO!**__ YES!__** Fine.**_

Sinead finished this conversation just as Jonah and Amy started kissing again. When this happened Sinead and Hamilton looked at each other both thinking what it would be like to kiss the other. When their eyes met they both looked away blushing.

Jonah and Amy were kissing when Dan and Ian struck their revenge. When they tried to pull apart they found that they were frozen together, because Dan and Ian had turned the temperature in the library to below freezing. Dan and Ian were just outside the room, snickering quietly as they watched. Jonah found a piece of paper and wrote what are we going to do? 

He wrote, and then showed it to Amy. Amy quickly thought of something, wrote it down, and blushed while she showed it to Jonah. It read Well, if we use our tongues the heat could unfreeze our mouths so we can move them. Personally Jonah liked this idea very much, so he nodded. Slowly Jonah and Amy started to use their tongues but before they could Ian burst in with Dan both shouting "NOOOOOOO!"


	10. Chapter 10

A Very Cahill Christmas Chapter 10

**First a quick note. Please comment if you think I should do some Ned and Ted/Reagan and Madison. Now on with the story….**

Last time: "NOOOOOOO!"

"Ian! First of all what are you doing here, second of all I don't care go away!" Amy said standing up **(A/N I swear if in the comments any of you say "how did they get their lips unstuck?" there will be some name calling in the authors note on my next chapter!)** "Amy please I can explain…" Ian said looking at Amy hopefully. "Alright, explain then!" Amy said crossing her arms with a look that said she would like to give him a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Alright," Ian paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "Okay I can't really explain." He said slowly as if every word hurt. "I can't believe you!" she said storming out. Ian followed her saying "Amy, love, please let me…" this left Dan and Jonah **standing in a very awkward silence. "Sooooo" said Dan drawing out the o's. "So." Jonah said slowly. "You were about to stick your tongue in my sisters mouth." Dan stated looking at Jonah with a librarian stare, one eyebrow arched. "Yeah…" As soon as Jonah said this Dan tackled him.**

"Ian why did you do that?" Amy asked standing in the hallway as she spun on Ian. "Because-" "Because why Ian? Because it's your life goal to make my life miserable? What have I ever done to you?" Amy asked staring him in the eyes. Finally Ian couldn't take it any more; he stepped forward and kissed her full on the mouth. And much to his surprise she kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

When they finally pulled away, because well they needed to breathe, they just stared at each other a minute. "That's why I did it." Ian said looking straight at her. And apparently it was a good enough reason for her because she leaned in and kissed him again.

"WHAT!" shouted the Starlings and Hamilton when Ian kissed Amy. "I cannot believe that happened, how could she forgive him?" Ted and Ned said simultaneously. "Well sometimes it isn't peoples fault. I mean sometimes they're forced to hurt people by their parents, and they shouldn't be blamed for their mistakes." Said Sinead looking pointedly at Hamilton.

It was then that Hamilton decided to pull an Ian. That's right, he kissed Sinead. And of course she kissed back. Unfortunately about 5 seconds into the kiss both Ned and Ted shouted "EWWWWWW!" And then started going on about how they were emotionally scared for the rest of their lives, and that they were traumatized. But who cares?


	11. Chapter 11

A Very Cahill Christmas Chap 11

**Sup. So I just wanted a quick opinion. Do you think I should write new fan fic in which I create a new character? I have a idea but would it be cheesy if I wrote myself into a fan fic as a new character? Please review/comment.**

Eventually Dan let Jonah go. Although Jonah did walk away with a black eye and a fat lip. "Sorry about the whole…you know…making out with your sister." Jonah said awkwardly. "Don't remind me" Dan grumbled as he walked away, cursing under his breath. "Okay well bye." And with that Jonah scampered off. He had figured that Amy was going to dump him, so he had accepted the fact that she was now probably with Ian.

"DANIEL CAHILL!" Natalie shouted for the second time in the last few days. "WHAT!" Dan shouted back. "WHY ARE MY POISONS REPLACED WITH SODA?" Natalie said coming down with her dart gun. "Ohhhh, that! I did that a while ago. You know before..." Dan trailed off. Natalie looked at him, looked at the ceiling, sighed, and looked at him.

She did this several times before she finally settled her eyes on Dan again. "Why did you do it?" she said trying not to yell. "Well I wasn't sure how you would react when I kissed you." Dan said sheepishly averting his eyes. "Oh, well… I suppose that's reasonable." Then she walked off, a bewildered Dan left behind.

Ian and Amy were still kissing when Dan decided to come strolling down the hall. He would have interrupted them but Ian caught his eye and gave him a look. Dan knew that look meant if he interrupted them then his make out with Natalie would be uncovered. So Dan simply walked away, and Ian went back to kissing Amy with renewed vigor.

They only broke away when they felt like they could not continue without a break for a bit. "Ian-"Amy started but Ian interrupted her "Amy, I love you." He said looking into her eyes and with that all of Amy's self control snapped and so she said "I love you too." And then of course they went back to making out. Duh.


	12. Chapter 12

A Very Cahill Christmas chap 12

It was dinner on Christmas Eve at Amy and Dan's house, and it was awkward as hell. Natalie was being very nice to Dan and Dan just went with it, Sinead and Hamilton kept sneaking glances at each other than looking away, Ian and Amy were holding hands nonstop, leaving Jonah to glare at Ian (it seemed he had realized just how much he cared about Amy), and all of this left Ned, Ted, Reagan, and Madison to try and fill the uncomfortable silence with jokes on the holts part, and "fun facts" on the starling twins part.

Only problem, besides the awkwardness, was that the jokes sucked and the "fun facts" were not fun at all. The first to finish and leave was Natalie. As soon as she was out of the room Ian turned to Dan and said "what's Natalie mad at you about?" Dan looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean; she's been super nice all day." Ian shook his head and looked at Dan like he was such amateur. "That's how Natalie works. She's nice but eventually she gets back at you, in a cruel and horrible manner, which on occasion involves clowns." Ian shuddered at a memory involving Natalie and the clown. "Clowns?" Dan said with a nervous laugh. Ian nodded solemnly. "Interesting fun fact, did you know that pies were first mad by the ancient Egyptians." Ned said cheerfully. "No and we didn't want to know." Said Jonah glaring at Ned. It seemed he liked glaring ever since Amy turned her attention to Ian.

Ian tried to break the awkward silence by re-engaging in conversation with Dan, this showed just how desperate he was. "So what did you do?" Dan responded hesitantly. "Well I kinda replaced her poisons with soda." Ian looked at him mouth a gape. "Dear god man, how are you still alive? You never, ever, ever, mess with Natalie's poisons. Why did you do it?"

Dan looked at him like he could curl up and die. "I was worried how she would react when I… you know…" Dan pointed to his lips and Ian nodded. The others however were now engaged in the conversation. "Well we don't know." Amy said looking between Ian and Dan. Ian looked at Dan and smiled evilly then said "oh, well, you see Dan kissed my sister and they've been making out ever since."

Dan was about ready to strangle Ian when Amy said "No seriously what is it?" The Holts, the Starlings and Jonah all nodded wanting to know, even though technically they did know. Mwa ha ha. "Seriously Ian, you could have at least put a little more work into the lie. Dan and Natalie? The day they like each other is the day pigs fly and have zebra babies." Hamilton said shaking his head like Ian was an idiot. The others nodded in agreement and Sinead said "I mean first of all they hate each other, second of all Natalie's pretty, why would she be with Dan?"

Dan nodded smirking that Ian's plan had backfired, until he realized what Sinead had just said. "Are you saying that I'm not "good enough" to be with Natalie?" he said making air quotes when he said "good enough". Sinead looked at him, blinked, and then said "Well I tried not to say it outright. I think I implied it rather tactfully." Dan glared at her and said "I am good enough for her. I could go out with her anytime." Ian spoke trying not to laugh "but I thought you hated Natalie." He said smirking.

"I did, I mean I do. Yeah I do hate her." Dan said stumbling over the words. Ian's smirk broadened as the other Cahills stared at him. Dan was a horrible liar and they all new it. There was a long awkward pause (I told you this was an awkward dinner) and then Reagan shouted "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON NATALIE!" after that she Madison started singing "Dan and Natalie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Amy had to smile at this, Dan was getting a taste of his own medicine. And Amy was relishing in his torment.

Eventually this got boring and so everyone headed off to do there own things. When Amy was on her way to the library she passed a closet that was a bit ajar. She was about to close it when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her in she would have screamed but a hand covered her mouth before she could.


	13. Chapter 13

A Very Cahill Christmas chap 13

**Hey peoples! I know it's after Christmas but I am determined to finish this story! Also please read my other story Grace Cahill adventures of a notorious youth and I will be adding on to my Who doesn't like frozen yogurt story. BTW I don't own the 39 clues series, Duh.**

"Hello, love." Ian said. Amy immediately stopped trying to kick him in the lower regions. "Ian? You scared me half to death." He could feel more than hear her roll her eyes. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we? It would put a significant damper on my entire life if you died."

Ian smiled and Amy smiled, but then a question popped into her head. "Ian, why did you drag me into a closet?" She asked, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh yes that. Well, I was just wondering…what exactly are we?" She looked at him oddly and said "what do you mean?"

"Well, are you my girlfriend now?" he looked like if she said no he would just about die. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Ok, good, fantastic, just wanted to clarify." As soon as she had left the little closet, Ian tried to do a little victory dance, but only succeeded in banging his head. Still, a noble attempt was made.

It was really very funny. Christmas day was very similar to when the Cahills had first arrived. Hamilton had Jonah in a headlock, only this time it was because Jonah had whistled at Sinead. And Ian was trying to get Hamilton in a headlock, and again failing miserably, because he felt bad for Jonah and was trying to help.

Dan, the two sets of twins, and Natalie were all taking bets on who would win. Eventually Amy and Sinead broke them up so that they could open presents. All in all it was a pretty good Christmas. I mean if you don't count the fact that poor Jonah ended up heartbroken. But still, gotta love Amian and Simalton. **(A/N what is the actual couple name for Hamilton and Sinead?)**


End file.
